


A Matter of Control

by SmutShipper



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Making Love, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Trektober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutShipper/pseuds/SmutShipper
Summary: Q interrupts Jean-Luc and Beverly at the most inopportune time. Takes place some time between "Insurrection" & "Nemesis."  Some sex, a bit of Q and some frank conversations between Beverly & Jean-Luc. Meant to do this for Trektober (Edging) but time got away from me. Feedback much appreciated!
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	A Matter of Control

Captain Jean-Luc Picard couldn’t believe the situation Q had placed him in this time. Of all the things Q had done over the years, this was the most personally humiliating.

“Beverly,” he rasped, near madness. “Are you alright?”

“Uhhh,” she moaned, trying to move but only able to wiggle her hips a few centimeters.

“Ahhhh,” Picard cried out, his whole body spasming at the sensation.

“I hope you’re learning your lesson,” Q spat out as he watched the lovely image he created. Picard and Dr. Beverly Crusher, who had danced around each other for two decades, were finally ready to take their relationship to a more intimate level, but the timing couldn’t have been worse. Q had been trying to get Picard’s attention at the most inopportune time, and when Picard told him to go hell, Q decided to put Picard in a hell of his own.

“You’re right there, right at the breech, Jean-Luc – see how close you are,” Q whispered lewdly in his ear, gesturing down Picard’s body, which shuddered and trembled, sweat drenching the hair that covered his muscled chest and taut torso.

“You’ll pay for this,” Picard growled through gritted teeth.

“I can make it worse,” Q warned, arching an eyebrow and smirking. Suddenly Picard gasped and moaned, squeezing his eyes shut tightly against the bursts of pleasure Q was inflicting upon him.

Beverly moaned loudly as the vibrations shuddering through Picard reached her own trembling form. She was lying on her back, legs scissored around Picard’s hips, tilting upward. The tip of his throbbing, uncut cock was teasing at her entrance, his precum wetting her already drenched and reddened pussy lips. The velvety smooth head of his cock and her tightly clenching opening met in a tantalizing kiss of sorts, just brushing against each other, arousing. Her clit stood out like a hard kernel – peeking out a half-inch from her protective hood. The air and Picard’s pubic hairs teased it slightly, making her need even more intense. But she knew her almost lover was suffering even more.

The raw and incredibly sensitive nerve endings on Picard’s cockhead vibrated into an itchy tickle as he felt Beverly’s inner lips trying to draw him inside her. Neither of them could complete the act, their hips and legs frozen in place, only able to twitch and squirm slightly. Q wanted to see their torment – particularly Picard’s – as he held them both at the peak, their final culmination just out of reach. Picard’s chest heaved, the hairs matted down from sweat all the way to his quivering abdominal muscles, which Beverly was unconsciously caressing with her fingertips. Q allowed this movement, knowing it would tease Picard even more. 

Leaning into his ear, Q whispered hotly, “You had better not blow too soon, mon capitan. Wouldn’t want to disappoint your beloved doctor now, would you?”

Picard squeezed his eyes shut at the insinuation that he would cum like a horny, untried teenager all over Beverly without even entering her. He also knew he was close to having it happen.

“Let us go right now,” Picard demanded, but his voice came out as a desperate rasp rather than the firm tone he’d hoped for.

Laughing, Q gazed at the erotic sight before him. “I think not. I’m very much enjoying your little predicament, and it’s given me a chance to study a very particular part of the human experience that, up until now, I hadn’t found quite so intriguing.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Picard bobbed his head down in defeat, sweat trickling down his chin and dropping onto Beverly’s chest. 

“Go ahead,” Q taunted. “I know what you want to do, Picard. I’ll allow it.”

Furrowing his brow, Picard tried to fight his instincts, but his need won out as he lowered his head, licking up the droplet of sweat that landed on the underside of her left breast. He couldn’t stop licking her, loving her sweet taste and the moans it elicited. He wanted so badly to bring Beverly pleasure, but not like this. Yet he couldn’t help but drag his tongue over her pebbled nipple and lick lovingly, over and over, feeling her shake and her pussy throb gently over the tip of his cock.

“Jean-Luc,” she cried, a tear escaping as her need grew unbearably.

He looked up, kissing her gently before leaning to rasp in her ear, gasping for air. “I’m so sorry, Beverly … I didn’t … want it … to be this way.”

“I need you,” she gasped, trying desperately to move her hips.

“And I need you,” he replied in a trembling voice, only able to move his torso slightly. Looking her in the eye, he brought one of his hands down to her stomach, stroking her sensitive flesh before tickling lower, testing to see how far Q would allow him to go. He wanted to at least bring Beverly pleasure, to see her flush with release.

“Oh god yes,” she moaned as the tips of his fingers slid down between her pussy lips, gathering up their shared wetness before sliding upward and softly rubbing her clit in small circles. Positioned behind Picard, Q watched intently, licking his lips as he watched them both draw closer to the edge.

“Beverly…I can’t last,” Picard rasped in defeat, his voice filled with desire. “Cum for me. Let me end this torment.”

“For both of us,” she replied, her voice husky with need as she tried to move her hand from his hips down to his aching member.

“Ah, ah, ah, doctor,” Q warned, shaking a finger. “Your dear captain is being punished – wouldn’t want him to enjoy himself too much.”

Beverly shot a glaring look at Q, who was surprised by the brief moment of terror the sight invoked in him. As much as he tried to downplay her as shrill or bland, he knew she was a fierce woman, unafraid of him or his powers. While Picard’s stubborn agitation annoyed Q, it was his dismissive attitude and arrogance toward him that made Q want to torment the man. The doctor was different – more driven by compassion and truth. Not that Q was a particularly compassionate being, but his annoyance with this undeniably beautiful, healing creature stemmed more from her connection with Picard, the hold he knew she had on him. Jealousy – what an odd feeling, he thought. It’s also why he didn’t mind allowing her pleasure, even if he wouldn’t give her what she ultimately wanted.

“How dare you intrude on this moment,” she spat, rage and arousal rising up to create a fire in her eyes. “You know so much, then you know what this means to us, how difficult…it has been…”

Q felt a twinge of remorse – a most peculiar and unfamiliar feeling – as he reached through time and swept through Beverly’s memories, seeing all the pain and fear that had to be overcome to reach this moment. 

Shocking her with a sympathetic glance, Q waved his hand and disappeared, the couple feeling the release from his grip at once as Picard’s hips fell forward.

“Uhhh,” he grunted, his arms struggling in an effort to keep from collapsing onto her completely in exhaustion, his cock slipping between her outer folds, his tip resting on her aching clit.

“He’s gone,” she whispered. It was a statement, but her voice also held a tinge of disbelief.

“So it appears,” Picard replied a bit more skeptically. He was breathing harshly as she brought her hand up to his neck, checking his pulse.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, drawing him down to her to kiss his cheek hotly, much like she did the night after Kesprytt – the night she left him alone after such an intense and revealing experience of being connected to each other’s thoughts.

“I understand,” he rasped, his voice betraying his sadness and disappointment at her apparent rejection.

She pulled back, brushing away the sweat from his brow, staring at him intently, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

“Look at me, Jean-Luc,” she commanded, and he couldn’t help but obey. “Why do you always assume I am pushing you away?”

Picard shuddered, feeling vulnerable in their current state. He was still lying on top of her, their bodies so close to being united.

“I suppose it’s what I think I deserve,” he sighed.

“Is that why you won’t fight for me, for us?” she asked, eyes filled with longing and a desire for something more.

“I … I don’t know,” he sighed, achingly aware of their nakedness.

“I want you – I have wanted you for far too long, Jean-Luc. What I am sorry for is the rude interruption.”

Picard’s eyes widened in understanding, then a broad grin swept over his face. 

“I love your smile, you should do it more,” she smirked, trailing a hand down his chest to his stomach, wiggling her fingers lightly over the taut flesh.

And there it was. That sound. The same sound he made in his ready room all those years ago. Even though they had both been affected by a virus that was lowering their inhibitions, she felt ashamed of those moments, how forward she had been with him. Until now.

“Bev,” he gasped. “Please.”

“Ticklish?”

“Oh, yes,” he breathed out, his stomach muscles clenching and his cock twitching over her hot lower lips.

“Seems you enjoy it,” she observed, smirking.

“I um…I…” he blushed, unable to articulate what he was feeling.

“I want you to let go with me, Jean-Luc…It doesn’t matter what happens – and I don’t care who may see us, or hear us.”

His eyes widened at the thought of being caught again, and not just by Q. And his cock jerked, getting impossibly harder.

“Mmm…there seems to be a lot I need to learn about you,” Beverly commented slyly. Using her agile form and strong legs, she pushed him up and over, until he was on his back and she was straddling him.

“Merde, Beverly,” he cried.

“Let me,” she offered, grasping the base of his cock. “Let me show you how much I want this, how much we both deserve this.”

Picard could only nod, his mouth dry and wide open as she pulled down on the foreskin, completely exposing the sensitive tip.

“Slowly,” he warned, swallowing. “I … I’m close.”

“I know, me too,” she smiled, licking her lips as she let his tip enter her, circling it around just inside so he could feel her muscles drawing him in.

“Beverly!” he shouted, losing control as his hips bucked upward. She grasped his base tightly and bucked up with him, keeping her control.

“It’s alright,” she whispered, smoothing a hand over his cheek as she leaned down to kiss him deeply. Slowly, she worked her hips down his girth – he was a bit above average in length, but it was his thick width that stretched her, filling her with a satisfying ache. She felt a spurt emit from the tip and halted, staring at his face, trying to read him, how close he was. ‘Just pre-cum,’ she thought in relief, and smiled down at him.

Brow furrowed, Picard was staring desperately at Beverly, his eyes moist and filled with need and something else he’d never fully shown her.

“Je t'aime,” he whispered, grasping her hips, encouraging her to keep going.

“Mon amour,” she replied, sinking down another inch as she tasted his lips again.

Picard pulled back from the kiss with a gasp. “Ne peut pas supporter… S'il vous plait…”

He was begging her, no longer able to stand the sweet torment.

“Oui,” she whispered, wanting him fully inside her. In one strong thrust, she enveloped him completely, then stilled.

“MERDE!” he cried out, squeezing his eyes shut at the ripples of sensation flowing through his aching member, and the equally warm sensation of finally being inside the woman he had always loved.

“Relax,” she urged, her hand rubbing over his heart soothingly. Opening his eyes, he sat up suddenly, pulling her into a tight embrace.

“S'il te plait ne me laisse pas,” he sobbed, begging her never to leave him.

“Jamais,” she said strongly. Never. She could never leave him now. 

His cock was still hot and hard within her, but she felt his body trembling, and wetness flowing down her shoulder, where his head was buried.

“Bev…I cannot…I cannot stop it,” he wept, the pleasure and union overwhelming him.

“It’s alright,” she reassured him, feeling his hand grasp her arm, needing to hold onto her. She hadn’t realized how badly he’d wanted this – she should have, should have known the emotional release would be as powerful as the physical joining.

Stroking the small hairs on the back of his head, she began to hum softly, kissing his cheek, soothing him, even as her own tears began to swell and fall.

“You deserve love,” she whispered. “And I do love you, Jean-Luc, more than I can ever say.”

“You … you deserve…so much more,” he whimpered, his words muffled into her shoulder.

“Stop that right now,” she demanded in a tight voice, pulling him up to meet her gaze. “Look at me, Jean-Luc. You deserve this, we both do. You have done nothing wrong. I love you, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Pressing their foreheads together, they breathed deeply, enjoying the deep pleasure their union was creating.

“You’re so warm,” he sighed in near astonishment at the feeling, kissing then pulling back in small, desperate pecks.

“Want to know a secret?” she teased, moving her fingers through his chest hair. He nodded, licking his lips as she pressed into his ear, her voice hoarse. “I find your voice…your expressions…your thick, aching cock inside me…extremely … extremely arousing.”

“That’s your big secret?” he laughed, grinning at her.

“Well,” she began shyly, “that and … I want to make you lose control.”

Arching an eyebrow, he smirked, then gasped as he felt her wet heat clasp down tightly on his sensitive flesh.

“Ahh,” he moaned.

“I love the sounds you make,” she whispered, squeezing down on him again.

“Uhhh, my god,” he gasped, his lower lip pouting as he felt the power she held over him.

“I want to hear how badly you need me,” she admitted in a small voice, looking at him with uncertainty. “I’m sorry if that…if that makes me a bad person…”

“Never,” he corrected, drawing her to him for a deep kiss, dueling with her tongue until they both were breathless. “I will do whatever you ask…whatever you need…I am completely yours, Beverly. I always will be.”

Smiling, she licked her lips as she began to thrust slowly, encircling him in the embrace. “Will you … beg for me, Jean-Luc?”

“Oh yes,” he gasped without hesitation. 

“Mmmm…” she moaned, loving the feel of his cock working on her sensitive nerves, his pubic bone brushing against her clit.

“Do you want to go faster?” she teased, slowing her hips.

“Yes,” he rasped. “Please, Beverly … I need you, I need… ohhhh…”

“Tell me,” she whispered. “Tell me what you’re feeling.”

“I – I can’t,” he choked out in a half-sob. “I don’t…it’s overwhelming. Oh god, Beverly…I want to…but no, no…wait…you need to … I want you to…”

“I will,” she replied, licking his ear as she encouraged him to move his head down to her chest. He immediately latched onto her left nipple, suckling, his hand teasing her other breast, squeezing and stroking. 

“I’m going to cum,” he cried against her, his hips bucking wildly now. 

“Tell me, tell me how I’m making you lose control,” she gasped desperately.

“Yes, only you, I … I’m usually…so disciplined but….I can’t…I want to last but … it’s so hard…oh god, I can’t…Beverly please!”

Reaching out, she drew his hand from her breast to down between them, where they were joined. 

“Like this,” she encouraged, splaying her fingers over his, showing him how she liked to be touched. He was incredibly adept and soon had no need for her guidance as his talented digits teased and tickled the center of her pleasure.

They both began bucking into each other, her nipples grazing his chest, his hairs tickling her smooth flesh, their torsos clashing together as they panted desperately.

“Like this?” he asked breathlessly, his thumb slicking over her clit with speed and softness.

“Yes,” she wept, feeling her inner muscles clench. He felt it too. They were close. He looked in her eyes, and snapped.

“Oh Beverly, I can’t – I’m cumming!” he roared, the sight of her loving, passionate gaze, her breasts bouncing against him, her pussy sweetly suckling, wet and hot along his cock and beneath his hand. He couldn’t last. Couldn’t stand another second of sweet torture.

She felt his cock swell deep within her, his essence spilling inside her in hot, strong spurts as his body shook and spasmed, his face contorting in agonized pleasure, tinged with shame at having cum first, and begging her to cum with him. His thumb kept moving, urging her to completion.

“Ohhh…Bev….” he cried, continuing to thrust despite the sensitivity of his cock, which was still twitching inside her. He could barely find his voice as he begged, “Cum for me Beverly. Please…”

His broken sob was her undoing, his eyes wet with tears of release and need…and love. She stopped all movement, her pussy clenching impossibly tight on him, gripping his cock as if to never let go. Then releasing, a gush of moisture squirting onto him and down her thigh as the ripples of pleasure cascaded over her. She screamed his name, then simply screamed as the long-awaited release washed over her.

Tears mingled with small bouts of laughter as they trembled in pleasure. They were both flushed and panting, the release continuing to flow through them, their flesh quivering. 

“My god, you’re so beautiful,” Picard whispered, drinking in her naked, trembling form. “I’m sorry I …proceeded you…” he ducked his head, blushing with embarrassment.

“You were amazing,” she replied in a husky voice, still blinking back at the tremendous pleasure. “Especially considering the … delay…”

“Oh, please don’t mention him,” Picard groaned, shuddering at the memory of Q interrupting their most intimate moment. Dropping his head into her chest, he sighed deeply, hugging her tightly to him, enjoying the bliss of extreme contentment. He was still inside her, and, surprising himself, still half-hard. Beverly squeezed her legs around his waist, enjoying the prolonged union.

“Have a good time?” she smiled into his shoulder. He laughed out loud, pulling back to look at her bright blue eyes shining back at him mischievously.

“Mmmm,” he rumbled, the sound reaching down to where they were still joined.

“Oh my,” she sighed, arching an eyebrow and shifting her hips. “Well, it seems you’re up for seconds, captain.”

Smiling shyly, he blushed again. “Just give me a moment,” he swallowed, licking his lips. She loved this vulnerable side of him.

“Do you mind me being so…forward … about…this…” she began slowly, for a moment unsure if she was making him uncomfortable.

“Not at all, doctor,” he replied with a smirk, kissing her cheek gently. “Far be it for me to question your assessment of my physical condition.”

They both laughed, until a sudden seriousness crept over Picard’s face.

“What is it?” she asked, her voice tinged with concern.

“It’s never been like this,” he admitted. “This … easy…I don’t mean…what I’m trying to say is…”

“We’re comfortable together,” Beverly smiled, realizing his thoughts, even without a device to connect them.

“Yes,” he sighed, his grin returning.

“You’re happy?” 

“Oh yes, immeasurably.”

“And delighted?”

“Quite,” he laughed, enjoying their banter.

“Permission to speak freely, captain?”

“You always speak freely, my dear,” he smirked.

“I’m very much enjoying the way you fill me and, quite honestly, I don’t think I’m ready to let you go.”

“Ah, you’ve trapped me,” he grinned.

“So it appears,” she replied, squeezing her inner muscles around his spent member, feeling it twitch and come to life again.

“I need you,” he whispered, his hips beginning to thrust again against his will. “You drive me to madness.”

“That’s it,” she encouraged. “Let go, Jean-Luc.”

“Ohhh…oh, not so soon, not so soon,” he muttered, feeling his orgasm rising quickly. He could feel her wetness clenching harder around him. She was definitely aroused by his urgency, but it still unnerved him how quickly he was losing control with her. This hadn’t happened to him since he was a young cadet.

Beverly loved the look of desperation on his face, the way his hips began jerking up into her faster and faster despite his attempts at control. 

“Cum inside me, Jean-Luc, I want you to cum inside me,” she rasped in a hoarse tone, making him whimper.

“I want to pleasure you!” he cried.

“You are,” she replied, throwing her head back as his cock rasped against a particularly sensitive spot inside her.

“How…I don’t…my god,” he gasped, letting out a high-pitched cry as he felt her fingers scratching lightly against his aching balls. “BEVERLY!” he shouted. “NOT THERE! IT’S TOO MUCH…YOU’LL MAKE ME…”

“Cum!” she pleaded, the command ripping from her throat. She began moving wildly with him, her inner muscles suckling irresistibly around the iron-hard, burning flesh within her.

“Ahhh!” he cried out, his abdominal muscles clenching and unclenching as he emptied himself into her a second time. His balls pulsed under her teasing fingers.

“Tu es à moi,” she whispered, clenching around him as she came hard at the sight of his surrender.  
“Huh…huh,” Picard panted, feeling spent. “Beverly … what you do to me…”

“I’m sorry,” she breathed heavily, starting to come out of her pleasurable haze.

“Why … why would you … apologize? That was … you are … magnificent.”

“I…I wanted you to lose control,” she said, remorse in her voice. “I wanted to know I was the only one who could make you feel that way.”

Smoothing his hand over her back, Picard looked at her intently. 

“What is it, Bev?”

She looked down, her voice low. “I think … I think I’m still afraid.”

Frowning, Picard cupped her cheek. “Tell me,” he implored.

“Jenice, Vash, Nella, Anij,” she sighed, her voice barely audible. “You loved them, I know you did. I just … feel like I’m too late. That you’ll wake up tomorrow and realize I’m just an ordinary woman with a tragic past that you … feel sorry for.”

Looking up reluctantly, Beverly searched her new lover’s face, wondering if her confession had ruined everything. He looked stricken, licking his lips as he began searching for the right words. She knew it was a hell of a thing to say while he continued to softly rest inside her.

“Beverly…” he began hesitantly. “I … I never knew you felt that way. You shouldn’t. And I’m sorry. I never meant … to hurt you. And yes, I cared for each of those women in different ways, but if I ever believed I could have a chance at being with you…I would have chosen you every time. I also think … I think I know exactly how you feel.”

“Oh god, Jean-Luc…”

“Seeing you and Jack … knowing how much you loved him, and how deeply devoted he was to you …” he trailed off, closing his eyes with a sigh. “And I … I loved you both …I mean, in different ways of course, but the loneliness at the end of the day, especially after you left the Stargazer and had Wesley…and then the accident…”

“I never blamed you,” she rasped, grasping his hand. “And Jack … I loved him… but…he’s been gone for a long, long time. And I think he would want us to be happy.”

Picard nodded, swallowing back the lump in his throat.

“Jean-Luc, I know … I know dropping all this on you, especially now, wasn’t fair of me, and I’m so-”

“Shhh,” he replied, placing a finger over her lips. “I’m glad you felt free to share that with me. I want to know what you’re feeling. I want to know everything about you. I never want you to hide from me. And I… I promise I will work on my … communication as well.”

Beverly laughed out loud through her tears. “You, Captain Jean-Luc Picard? The great negotiator, ambassador, the one who spoke a perfect Jaradan to help the Federation break the ice with a … particularly aggressive culture …”

“Beverly, please,” he interrupted her before she could go on. “I know people believe me to be this great orator, but honestly, in matters of … love … I often find myself … at a loss.”

“What about Shakespeare?”

“You see, that’s partly why I enjoy him,” he explained, somewhat excited to reveal this side to her. “He puts to words what I can only feel here …”

He grasped her hand and placed it over his heart.

“You know,” he continued in a low voice, “More than one woman has accused me of having a heart as false as the mechanical device in my chest.”

Beverly pulled back, considering him for a moment.

“And why do you think they said those things, Jean-Luc?”

He looked down, ashamed. “I never wanted a family, a connection … I never meant to use women, but I have, Beverly. And I never, ever want to use you in that manner.”

“You won’t,” she replied strongly.

“But I have,” he said sadly, looking down, embarrassed by what he was about to admit. “Beverly, I … I’ve … thought of you while…taking pleasure…”

“So have I!” she exclaimed, slapping his chest. “It’s alright, Jean-Luc. Sometimes you can be so old fashioned.”

“You thought of me?” he rasped, swallowing as he felt the blood rush to his center for the third time in one night.

“Many times,” she laughed. “You like that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” he said quickly, his toothy grin hidden as he bowed his head in embarrassment.

“You, Jean-Luc, are absolutely adorable,” she laughed, wrapping her arms around him.

“Adorable?” he asked, his nose crinkling at the term. “Like a puppy?”

“Like an incredibly handsome, considerate and vulnerable man that I love,” she corrected him, kissing him softly to affirm her affections.

“Mmmm … I suppose I could get used to the term,” he smiled, his fingers rubbing along her torso, beginning to explore her again. “I just want you to know how much this means to me … how much you mean to me. Words … fall short, and I find that I, too, fall short of what you may need from me.”

“Jean-Luc, if I ever need you to tell me anything, I will be direct, as always. Besides, I think I can help you find the right words. It just may take some … coaching. In case you’ve forgotten, I’m a lover of Shakespeare and poetry as well – or have you forgotten the many plays I’ve directed and acted in over the years?”

“How could I forget – you were always so beautiful up there, so free,” he sighed. “Do you enjoy being someone else?”

“I suppose it’s like Dixon Hill for you,” she shrugged. “It’s a release of emotions I don’t often get to explore. But…”

“But?”

“But now … I have a feeling I won’t have to pretend anymore.”

“Mmmm,” he moaned, feeling her begin to move against him. “I agree. Reality has suddenly become much more … compelling.”

“Very,” she concurred, softly pushing him down on the bed until she straddled him. “Need something, Captain?”

“Yes, doctor,” he gasped as she began to circle her hips, creating a new sensation. “Quite desperately.”

As they found their rhythm, losing themselves in each other’s embrace, a light flashed in the other room. Q lay down on Picard’s couch, listening to their moans and cries of pleasure throughout the night. While Q would not let Picard out of his latest game, for once, he didn’t mind the delay. Besides, it would be fun to have a new addition to his arsenal of things with which to torment his favorite human. 

“This just might be the most fun we’ve had yet, Jean-Luc,” Q said quietly, propping up his feet and grinning.

THE END


End file.
